I'll Be Your Angel
by fresh air9
Summary: She looked at him and whispered, "You weren't a monster when I met you, Gaara, just a boy." She is his only friend, why is it so hard for others to see that? GaaraxOC Sorry, I will find a better summary


**Author's Note**: I have designed the chapters of this story to go along with a song, which is the title of the chapter. You don't have to do this; I just thought it was kind of cool. So this chapter: "Son of Man" by Phil Collins. I am not perfect. Please pardon any errors, I will be happy to fix them. Please review!

**I'll Be Your Angel**

**Chapter 1: Son of Man**

"So Kina, what do you think?"

"Well, Naruto, it's interesting."

"I knew you'd love it! Can you believe they only had one in stock?" The young, blond boy began running around the Ramen Stand, showing off his new ninja outfit. The small girl watching him began giggling and nearly fell off her stool. The change in Naruto's style of clothing was drastic. Just yesterday Kina saw him wearing a simple t-shirt (emblazoned with the Konoha symbol of course) and shorts. So today's orange catastrophe sort of came without warning. Kina inwardly thanked her guardian angel that Naruto hadn't gotten her a "lovely" jumpsuit to match his.

Kina was happy with who she already was, including her modest sense of style. But despite their differences in clothes, Naruto and Kina were very much alike. Both were very cheerful and outgoing, most of the time. Even their physical appearances were startlingly similar. They both had blond hair (although Kina's was more white than blond), pale skin tone, and bright, blue eyes. People would sometimes mistake them for siblings, which was understandable as they were so rarely separated.

Eventually Naruto calmed down and the two friends ordered their ramen. Not many six-year-olds would think to have ramen noodles for breakfast, but that was the age-old tradition for Naruto and Kina. Every morning Kina would walk to Naruto's apartment (unless she was already sleeping there) and wake him up. Together, they would head down to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar and buy breakfast. Kina almost always paid. Finally, they would race to the Ninja Academy for class.

Naruto finished his ramen and peered over at Kina. "So, is your mom on another mission?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but his brightened grin ruined the effect. Naruto loved it when Kina's mother was away on missions because Kina would usually spend the night at his apartment.

"Yep, she left this morning. She might even be there by now, I don't know." Kina closed her eyes and sighed.

Her mother, Kanna, was a jonin for the Hidden Leaf Village. Because of her high ninja rank, she was frequently on missions for the Hokage. When Kina began training at the Ninja Academy, her dream was to be as strong as her mother. She wanted to make her proud.

Unfortunately, being Naruto Uzumaki's best friend didn't help a person gain any respect. Somehow Kina always ended up helping (whether directly or indirectly) Naruto cause mayhem in Konoha. She would try to talk him out of whatever he was doing, but would give up and go along for the ride. Only Iruka-sensei and the Hokage really knew how everything worked out and that was good enough for her.

Naruto began finishing Kina's ramen and Kina glanced up at the clock and gasped. "Naruto! Let's go! We have five minutes to get to the Academy!"

Naruto jumped out of his seat and cried, "I can make it in five minutes, believe it!"

Kina responded enthusiastically, "Alright then," she grinned, "Race ya." Laughing boisterously, they sprinted off.

Together, they raced thru the crowded marketplace. They leapt off of walls and carts, desperate to get ahead. Kina was fast-one of the fastest students in the Academy, but she always slowed down slightly when running with Naruto.

The fun and games ended when they arrived at the Academy. The two friends sat in the back of the room, away from the other kids. Kina was no fool; she understood why the other children avoided Naruto. Then again, they avoided her too, but it wasn't just because of Naruto.

Iruka-sensei taught them about finding their ninja way during the morning class. Naruto scoffed at him, "Aw c'mon! I already know _my_ ninja way!"

"Naruto! Shush!" Hissed Kina. But Iruka overruled her.

"That's great, Naruto," he rolled his eyes sarcastically. "But the rest of us don't have that privilege. So why don't you keep quiet until class is over?"

Naruto snorted and muttered, "Fine."

Kina looked over at him. She wished that Iruka-sensei hadn't rebuked him like that. She hated seeing Naruto upset. She knew of Naruto's dreams better than anyone else, but what's more is that she saw just how hard he tried. Why should he be teased because of who he is?

During their break, everyone made their way to the playground. Kina and Naruto took up their usual places at the swings. Naruto was back to his usual self, he could always bounce back. Kina was envious of that; she was always too self-conscious. They were having fun until three boys walked over. Instead of picking on Naruto (their usual pastime), they spoke to Kina.

"Hey, Hakucho!" The boy who yelled was a genin. He looked as though he was twelve. His companions could not have been older than Kina and Naruto, around five or six years of age. The boy spoke again, "I heard your mom went on another mission. Did the Hokage finally send her to the nuthouse?" They laughed.

Kina looked down in shame as Naruto clenched his fist. "Leave her alone, you creeps! Pick on someone your own size."

The genin sneered at Naruto, "Yeah, that means a lot coming from _you_."

Naruto began shouting even louder, "Shut up! I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever! Believe it!"

"I bet." His sarcastic tone was almost physically painful. "As if anyone with half a brain would give you-"

WHAM!

Time seemed to have slowed down. A grin slowly spread over Naruto's face as Kina's fist connected with the genin's face. Kina was shocked by her own actions, but not sorry for them. She did not pity this boy, not after what he said to Naruto.

Naruto and the other boys joined the fray and things seemed to speed up again. She and the genin continued to fight as Naruto watched her back. Most people who doubted Naruto's abilities had never seen him fight. Kina didn't check on him, she knew that he would keep her safe.

The shrill noise of a whistle sounded, and the fight broke up at once. Iruka-sensei walked over to them, his arms crossed and a look of fury etched on his face. "What is the problem here? Break it up…Now!"

The boys scattered, leaving Naruto and Kina alone. Naruto was relatively unscathed, but Kina had a deep cut down her arm from the genin's kunai. She didn't even notice until now.

"Iruka-sensei!" They greeted him simultaneously.

"Hey, Naruto. Kina." His face looked a little grim, but he tried to smile.

Kina's smile faltered. "What's wrong, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah!" Shouted Naruto, ramen spewing from his mouth, "You looked kinda creepy."

"Kina, I need you to come with me. Lord Hokage wants to see you."

Kina froze. These were the words a shinobi, even one as young as Kina, dreaded to hear. It wasn't even his words, but tone of voice that frightened her. He wouldn't even meet her gaze. Those signals could mean only a few things: an injury, a punishment, or death.

Naruto sensed Kina's panic and tried to remain calm. "Don't worry, Kina. Who knows? Maybe you'll be made a genin today! Without the test! I mean, you're really good…Not as good as me of course but still…" He continued to ramble, but Kina wasn't listening anymore. Naruto's idea was preposterous, she was no protégé. But then, what would the Hokage want?


End file.
